Pressure cooking appliances for domestic use, of the pressure cooker type, are well known.
Such appliances generally comprise a bowl in the form of a base from which a side wall extends substantially vertically. The base and side wall define a receptacle which is open at its upper end, to receive food for cooking.
Such known appliances also include a lid, intended to be positioned and locked on the bowl.
A gasket in the form of a ring matching the shape of the interface between the bowl and the lid can produce a cooking vessel that is substantially leaktight, i.e. one in which pressure can rise.
In particular, pressure cookers are known with a re-entrant lid, i.e. with a lid that is provided with a dropped annular edge for insertion inside the bowl facing the inside face of the side wall of said bowl.
In such pressure cookers, the gasket is interposed between the side wall and the dropped edge.
Such known pressure cookers also include a pressure regulating valve that keeps the operating pressure within the cooking vessel substantially constant, and a safety valve that serves, in the event of failure of the regulating valve, to cause safety decompression and prevent excess pressure from building up inside the vessel, since that would be dangerous to the user.
However, if both the regulating valve and the safety valve fail, known pressure cookers do not have any additional safety means that can decompress the appliance under safety conditions that are acceptable to the user, and that can prevent destruction of the appliance and all the risks associated therewith.